Something Evil Comes This Way
by KaylaMyshelle
Summary: Meet Lilac Maree Simms, Tyler's twin sister. Something evil is coming her way, who will be the one to stop it? [Reid, OC] [Tyler, OC]


**Something Evil Comes This Way.**

 **Disclaimer! I only own my character, not the plot or movie itself.**

Lilac was standing behind the older brothers, as they waited for the last brother to show up. she was looking up at the moon until she heard Caleb, the eldest Ipswich brother say,''He's late." and as if on cue she heard a familiar voice say,"What's up, fellas?" Lilac turned around and 'smirked as she heard her twin brother ask,"Where were you, we stopped by to give you a lift." Reid replied with," I had things to do, how's the party?" the brunette crossed her arms and simply replied with,"Don't know, we just got here."

With that said Reid smirked and walked forward to the cliff's edge and said cockily ,"Well hell guys, lets drop in." and with that being said Reid pushed himself off the cliff with Tyler following after as he said,"Oh shit, yeah!" This had obviously upset Caleb as he yelled after him which led Pogue to say,"Come on Caleb, it's not like it's going to kill us.. yet." and shortly after he fell backwards. Lilac smirked at this as she ran and jumps off the cliff leaving Caleb behind.

As she landed, she met up with the guys and waited on Caleb to come down. Once he did, they all headed down to the party as she heard many people greeting them she simply smiled. The group had found a familiar face, Kate Tunney "Hey Kate." Caleb said to which Kate replied with,"Hey Caleb." She then approached Pogue and hugged him before saying,"You're late." To which Pogue replied with,"I had a thing with the family."

Lilac looked at the girl next to Kate amd asked her curiously,"Who's your friend?" Kate smiled and said,"This is my new roommate Sarah," Kate then continued by introducing them,"This is Pogue Parry, Tyler and Lilac Simms, Reid-" "Garwins. Reid Garwins, Good Evening, You know Sarah is my grandmother's name."

Reid said trying to be charming which made Lilac roll her eyes. "Hey, I'm Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandmother at all." Caleb said charmingly which seemed to make Sarah smile. Lilac's face expression changed as she saw Kira Snyder approach their group. "Hi Caleb," She smiled. "How was your summer?" She asked flirtatiously. "Uh..." Caleb said as he looked in Sarah's direction. Kira turned around and said,"Hey, I'm Kira."

"Sarah." the blonde girl said easily. "Right. From the Boston public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?" Kira asked in a snobbish tone. "Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb said tiredly. "Why don't _you_ give it a rest, Caleb?" Aaron Albott said as he approached the group along with his group of football buddies. "I think you owe Kira an apology." "Actually, I think it's Kira that owes Sarah the apology."Caleb said as he looked at Sarah. This made Aaron start to walk towards Caleb but, someone she didn't know blocked Aaron from walking any further. "You were being pretty bitch." He smirked at Kira.

For some reason Lilac was feeling a little off about this guy but, she couldn't figure out why. She had been drawn out of her thoughts when she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist and that made her jump slightly. "Whoa, calm down there sweetheart. It's just me." Aaron said with a smirk."Remove your arm, unless you want to lose it." She said annoyed with Aaron. "Now why would I do that, baby? It's obvious you want me." Aaron said cockily. Tyler was about to intervene but Reid and Pogue beat him to it. "Hey, I believe she said, she wants you to hit the road, Abbot." Pogue said as he moved Lilac behind him and Reid, right as Reid's eyes shifted from blue to pure black.

A little bit after, Aaron's friend puked all over Aaron's back and shortly after the music stopped as the the DJ warned everybody that Dillon had seen three cop cars headed down Old Dells road. "You guys need a ride?" Caleb asked the two girls. "No, Sarah drove us here." Kate said as she kissed Pogue goodbye. "I could use a ride." the new kid said as he introduced himself to Caleb. "Man, that guy's friend vomiting sure came in handy." Chase said.

"Didn't it though?" Reid said as he wrapped his arm around Lilac. Chase turned around and said,"Hey, I'm Chase." Lilac looked at him and said."I'm Lilac." Chase smiled and said,"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He then went off with Sarah and Kate. Once the group got in Tyler's Hummer, Pogue teased Lilac and Caleb by saying,"Chase and Sarah want you both." This made Lilac smile and Caleb smirk."That's complete bullshit." Reid said. "Hey, no need to get jealous Reid." "My car won't start!" Sarah shouted from her car. " I can fix it." Reid said as he got out of the hummer. He used to fix her car and ran over to the driver's side of the Hummer and open the door.

"Move over, I'm driving." Reid said. "Wait, why? It's _my_ car!" Tyler whined. Lilac rolled her eyes at their bickering as Caleb said,"Come on, baby boy just move." Tyler moved and Reid got into the driver's side and started to drive off. After a while Lilac heard Sirens and she heard Caleb say,"Looks like we have to pull over." "Oh, you want to pull over? That'll impress Harvard." Reid retorted, not showing any signs of slowing down.

"What the hell," Caleb caved,"Let's lose em'. Hey, cut across Marblehead, might as well have some fun while we're at it." Reid sped through the forest, knowing that the cops were right on their tail, and cut across to Marblehead, a huge expanse of fog in front of them. "Come on, Caleb. It's going to take all of us." Pogue said over the police car's blaring horn. The hummer fell silent as all five teenagers eyes shifted to pure black. Reid stompedon the gas as he shouted,"Harry Potter can **KISS MY ASS** **!"**

They took the hummers over the cliffs and laughed about it, they landed behind the cops and Reid threw the hummer in reverse, headed for Spenser while the cops stood there shocked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

This is chapter one of my new story and there is way way way more to come, I promise!

I am planning on posting within two to three days

until then, bye and don't forget to R.R.


End file.
